The market for electronic devices continually demands increased performance at decreased costs. In order to meet these requirements, the components which comprise various electronic devices must be made ever more efficiently and to closer tolerances.
Laser micromachining is a common production method for controlled, selective removal of material. However, existing laser micromachining technologies are hindered by several deficiencies, such as a lack of uniformity in the cut they produce, as well as variations in removal speed as the laser cuts deeper into a substrate. Other laser micromachining technologies have attempted to address these problems, but are impractical for production techniques.
Accordingly, the present invention arose out of a desire to provide fast, economical methods of laser micromachining various substrates.